


三次Justine想知道

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [13]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 勉强算是It’s a Fairytale 的联动后续吧
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Justine第一次听说了“职业”这个东西时，就立即被这个“每个人在世界上都有属于自己的一份工作”的新鲜概念给迷住了。

她很快就为她身边的每个人都做了各自归类，显然，她的老师们，他们的职业就是老师，还有Brax叔叔，虽然她从没见过他正经上班的样子，但他总是不时就因为他嘴里的“工作”消失一阵子，所以他肯定也是有一个职业的。

“爸爸也有职业，对不对？”她问道，他们正在从幼儿园回家的路上。“他每天都要出门上班，直到晚上我才能见到他。他的工作就是去办公室吗？”

“爸爸的职业是会计，办公室是他工作的地方，”Solo纠正她，“他非常擅长和数字相关的工作。”

他没想到她接着问：“那么你的工作呢，爹地？我从没见过你去上班，你总是在家里，和我在一起。你的职业是什么？”她很仔细把那个单词说得清晰。

Solo被她那个一字一顿的咬字逗笑。“我当然也有工作。从通常定义上说，我的职业是一个家庭主夫。”

Justine皱着眉，努力思考着什么是通常定义，Solo进一步解释道：“我的工作就是照顾你和爸爸，还有家里的一切。”

Justine恍然大悟，“就像Anna的妈妈，她也说她的职业就是妈妈，”她想了想，“但老师说人们必须要工作才有钱，你在家里工作，你的钱从哪里来呢？”

“这个嘛，”Solo说，“我从爸爸的工作里获得我的收入。”

“如果是爸爸在工作，为什么钱不是他的，这难道不是很不公平吗？”Justine被他弄迷糊了。

Solo不知道该怎么和四岁孩子解释家庭主夫的性质，只好说：“这里涉及了现代社会里一些很复杂的规则。简单来说，我的工作能让爸爸工作得更好，所以是从某个角度来说，他在替我们俩一起挣钱。”

Justine还是没懂，“那你喜欢你的工作吗？你是从小就一直想要做这个工作吗？”她进一步追问。

他被她的话逗笑了，“不，宝贝，这不是我从小想要的那种工作，这更像是一个阶段。等你长大了，十几年后吧，我希望，到时候你就不再需要我了。但说这个还太早了。”

Justine努力想象“十几年后”的自己，皱了皱鼻子，“那我不想要长大了。”她说，“我喜欢你每天和我在一起。”

Solo带着笑从后视镜看看她一派认真的小脸蛋，“我也喜欢每天和你在一起。但等再过几年之后你恐怕就不会这么想了。不过这也是我喜欢现在这个阶段的原因。”

“为什么呢？”她好奇地问。

“因为现在每天我都在做我最喜欢的工作。”

Justine看起来对这个答案满意了，她低头去调出平板电脑上的动画，不再提问。Solo也松了口气。Justine正在进入一个对什么都好奇得不得了的阶段，有时候他应付起这个十万个为什么版本的她也不免会感觉有点吃力。

他以为她对这个话题的兴趣已经告一段落了。但那天晚上，Brax刚巧过来做客，Solo走上楼去正好听见他们俩在说话。

“你的职业是什么，Brax叔叔？”他听见Justine这么问。

Brax答，“我的职业是坏蛋。”

这个完全不走寻常路的答案显然让Justine也愣了好几秒。“那不是一个职业吧？”她很怀疑地说。

“它当然是了，”她的坏叔叔说，“你看那些电影还有动画里，总有好人还有坏人，还有真正的大坏蛋大反派，那就是我的职业。”

Justine还是很怀疑：“可是谁会为了这种职业付钱给你呢？”

“小甜心，当然是那些想做坏事但又不敢承认自己是坏人的有钱人啦。我的工作就是替那些人做事。”

“所以你也不算真正的坏蛋啦，”她合情合理地说，得出了自己的结论：“你只是把这个当工作，那些付钱给你的人，他们才是真正的坏蛋。”

Brax大笑起来。“好吧，我能说什么呢，你说的全都对。”


	2. Chapter 2

Justine五岁时第一次看见了天鹅。

Solo的父母带着她一起去拜访他们的一个老朋友，大人们在聊天的时候，Justine就钻进了树篱，然后在那里面迷了路，好不容易靠自己扒开一条路，却跑反了方向，从另一边爬了出去。

眼前是一片广阔的水域，成片的芦苇在风里轻轻摇摆，在下游的水草茂密处，几只白色的大鸟正安静地停在干芦苇铺成的草窝里，梳理着彼此的羽毛。在它们身边还围绕着一群浅灰色毛茸茸的雏鸟，叽叽喳喳地想要寻求父母的关注。

Justine被眼前这些庞大又美丽的鸟类震得不由自主地屏住呼吸，整整一个多小时就趴在那里一动不动看着那些白色的大鸟带着雏鸟在浅水处学习踩水，忘记了世界上其他的一切。当大人们找到她，把她抱回去，她还依依不舍地朝着那些鸟们挥手。

“我们能养鸟吗？”当她回了家，见到在门口接她的Solo，第一句就说：“那种大大的，白色的漂亮的鸟。”还把胳膊全部张开，极言其大。

Solo愕然，等问了父母明白是怎么回事，想了想说，“抱歉，宝贝，我们的家对那些鸟来说太小了。它们在这里会很不舒服的，它们需要大得多的空间。而且它们也不会喜欢住在别人的家里。”

Justine失望地垂下了肩膀。“就住几天也不行吗？”她可怜兮兮地问。

“恐怕不行，对不起。”Solo说，揉了揉她的头发。

他尽量通过别的途径弥补了她。很快《吹小号的天鹅》就成了她最爱的睡前读物。尽管有了现成有声书的版本，Justine还是最想听他给她读。

“Justine告诉我，天鹅是一种非常聪明的鸟。”这天晚上，他给她读到了天鹅路易斯恋爱那一章，Justine说。除了她的两个爸爸，另一个Justine是她有疑惑时首先会求助的对象。在她小小的心灵里，那个遥远的Justine几近无所不能。“最特别的是，当两只天鹅相爱了，就会一直在一起，差不多是一辈子那么长时间。有时候两只雄天鹅也会在一起谈恋爱，成为一对。就像你和爸爸。”她补充说。

Solo微笑起来，“是吗？”

“不止这样，那些同性恋黑天鹅还会一起养育小天鹅。”Justine打了个呵欠，“那些蛋不是它们自己下的，它们会抢走其他天鹅的蛋，当成自己的孩子。”

“听起来很粗鲁，还很暴力。幸运的是我们不需要用这么暴力的手段从别人那里把你抢过来。”Solo把书合起来放在一边去，俯身去亲亲她，女孩的眼睛已经闭上了。

他留了一盏小灯，悄悄掩上门出去，回到卧室里，想想还是不由觉得好笑，Chris询问地看他，他就把这个告诉了他。

但Chris并没觉得好笑，反而露出了一个慎重思考的神情。“她真的很喜欢那个，你觉得我们是不是应该——”

Solo叹气，“不行。”

“可是——”

“我们不能满足她每一个异想天开的愿望，我们也办不到，”Solo说，“她迟早要学会并不是所有她想要的东西都能得到，生活中总会有让她失望的事，越早明白这个，对她也有好处。”

他拉开被子，表示讨论到此为止了。Chris沉默着从自己那边上了床，关灯睡觉。片刻后另一边床垫微微下陷，Solo也上了床，靠过来把手放在他胸口。Chris安静地握住了那只手。Solo的下巴戳在他肩膀那里，温热的鼻息轻轻吹拂过来。

“我们可以给她买只宠物，一只狗之类的，或给她买个新玩具。”他含糊着说，安抚地摩挲着他的手。“别担心了。她才五岁，她很快就会转向下一个兴趣的。”

Chris把脸转向他，在黑暗里准确地把嘴唇贴上了紧挨着他温暖的面颊，Solo呼了口气，再开口时就带上了一丝沙哑的笑意，“就这么办，我们明天就给她一只小狗。现在我们还是先专注我的兴趣吧。”他霸道地命令道。

Chris完全乐于从命。


	3. Chapter 3

Brax一直沾沾自喜地宣称，他之所以能成为Justine“最喜欢的Brax叔叔”，完全靠的是独特的个人魅力。但真相为何实际上一目了然，Solo只是懒得揭穿他。

对Justine来说，身边的每一个大人都是潜在的扫兴鬼，总是会管着她，不许这样也不许那样，不准吃太多零食，不准把蔬菜留下来，还有到了时间就要刷牙睡觉，要收拾好自己的东西，等等等等。

只有酷酷的Brax叔叔从来不做这样的事。不不不，在Brax叔叔的世界里从没有任何限制，想抱着一大桶冰淇淋吃个痛快？随便；想再多玩一会电脑，没问题；不想吃饭想吃别的垃圾食品，绝对可以；总而言之，想要当一个孩子眼中“很酷的大人”并不是一件很难的事情，只要撒手不管就好。反过来，不厌其烦一遍一遍地告诉孩子什么是界线，什么不能做，还有各种操心，需要花费比那多得多的耐心和精力。

但该来的总是会来的。Justine快七岁时，他们觉得是时候带她去露营兼进行野外生存训练了。用Brax的说法，这也是家庭传统的一部分。

“可是我已经是女童军了，上个月我才去过露营，”Justine说，“为什么我们还要自己去一次？”

“因为这个完全不一样，不是过家家玩游戏，”Brax说，“我们要来真的。”

Solo很明智地选择了不加入，他非常谦逊地表示，他完全尊重他们的家庭传统，但就像Brax屡次嘲笑过的那样，像他这种无底线宠爱孩子的人，到时候肯定是会心软的，所以这种必须要硬着心肠才能做的事就交给他们俩了，他完全相信他们俩是能够照顾好Justine的。

Solo自己留在家里这几天，其中种种忧心不足为外人道。五天后的半夜里，他听见了楼下传来可疑的动静，走下楼就逮住了一个在冰箱里偷冰淇淋吃的小毛贼。

“咳，”他咳嗽一声，Justine撒娇地扑过来抱定他大腿不放。“我不知道你们已经回来了，我还以为家里闯进来一头小熊呢。”他开玩笑道，把她从上到下迅速打量了一遍，除了头发有点乱，被晒黑了一点点，基本和出发之前没什么两样，心才放了下来。

“我们真的见到了一只熊。”Justine告诉他，“一只棕熊闯进了我们的营地里，差点把帐篷都给掀翻了”

Chris和Brax也跟在后面进来了，Solo瞄过去一眼，Brax立即解释：“那是一个意外，我发誓，我真的没有计划那个。”

“我们也没有伤害它，它在附近转了一圈，没找到食物就自己走开了。”Justine说，“露营太好玩了。下次你也应该一起来，爹地。”

Solo敷衍地答应了她，带她上楼去。等他把她哄睡了，顺便还问了她几个问题，心里有了底。

他回到下楼时，房间里也徘徊着一种微妙气氛。Brax瘫在椅子里，看天花板看窗户看墙壁，就是不看他。

Solo并没有立即开口，让那股尴尬又自己发酵了几秒，还是Brax先忍不住了。“她告诉你了。”他垂头丧气地说。

“对，她全都告诉我了，”Solo说，“不是过家家，来真的？你们的活动就和女童军夏令营一模一样，甚至还不如那个有难度。她唯一抱怨的就是走了太多路走得脚都痛了。你这个满嘴大话的骗子，你们根本就是带着她出去看了看风景。”

“我真的做不到！”Brax承认了，他看看他哥，想寻求一点支持，Chris保持沉默。“我不知道我爸当年是怎么做到的，这真的太难了。下次换你来，你就知道了。”

他嘟嘟囔囔着走了。Solo不由失笑，过了一会才看向Chris。“那么你呢，你是自己亲自训练她的，那时候你都没心软，我还以为你会对她更有信心。”

“那不一样。我知道我永远都不会失手伤到她，地上还有保护的垫子。”Chris说，“但在丛林里……”他摇了摇头，Solo明白他的意思。丛林里可没有铺着厚厚的垫子，还充满了种种不可预测的凶险，每一个瞬间的疏忽都可能带来无法挽回的后果。他实在没办法像他父亲那样，把一个孩子独自丢在丛林里。哪怕他们就在不远处跟着她也做不到。

“好吧，就把这次当一次试运行吧，”Solo安慰道，但那个压都压不住的笑容还是出卖了他，他早就料到会是这样的结果了。“吸取了失败经验，下次我肯定我们能干得比这次更好的。”

下次他们去了沼泽，划着一条木船沿着河道一路进入热带沼泽丛林深处。有了前车之鉴，Brax这次很干脆地拒绝同行。Justine被安置在两个成年人中间，穿着小雨衣，手里拿把小桨，东张西望着两岸树丛中不时闪现的飞禽、乌龟还有鳄鱼，不时就告诉他们又出现了哪一种动物。

“你知道会变成这样，”那天晚上，他们在宿营地过夜，Chris说，Justine靠在他怀里，兴奋了一整天后一吃饱就困得直打瞌睡了。“所以你才没反对。”

从一开始Solo对这整个计划的态度一直是暧昧的，不管不问甚至是完全迁就，完全不符合他一向的作风。Chris现在才慢慢明白了，那是因为Solo完全了解他们谁都做不到像他父亲当年那么狠心。

“一半是吧，”Solo并不否认，丛林的夜晚四处风声飒飒，灯光照出营地不远处一只鳄鱼浮在水面上的脑袋。“但你其实也明白，她并不需要刻意经历你们经历过的那些事。她完全可以有一个天真的无忧无虑的童年。她也应该有。”

“至少她现在也玩得很开心，不是吗？”他最后说。

Chris沉默了片刻，承认：“……我也喜欢这样。”

“我知道，”Solo说，他没忍住笑容，凑过去亲亲他，不小心碰到了Justine，她在睡梦里不满地咕哝着。Solo于是也亲了她一口。


End file.
